Salventore Narazo
Salventore Narazo '''is the leader of the infamous thief troupe, '''Phantom Invader. He is known to be an extremely deadly Dark Mage, and currently has a bounty of 550,000,000 Gems placed upon his head, the highest bounty among the thief troupe. Appearance Salventore is an extremely tall and highly muscular man in general. He has a light blonde hair which is, in noble families, considered as godly ''in it's standard. His blonde hair is actually spiky in nature, but is covered by a dull white bandana to keep his hair's color as a secret to his troupe, but still accidently reveal a small particle of it. He has a strange, long earlobes that stretch all the away to his torso. He often favors a majestic attire, mainly to emphasize his ''godliness: he wears a pair of loose golden pants with some black stripes designed unto it, a flowing deep blue sash around his waist added by some wide light blue clothes tied with the sash, bangles on both of his hands and legs, along with a pair of jester-like boots. Overall, he looks really majestic for the lower part, but leaves his body shirtless and thus, revealing his well toned and muscular figure body. Something which provoked some jealously among his troupe. He always carries 5 Identity Masks on his back via attached to his back, mainly for the conviniency of using his Magic which he steal from his victims using his Identity Thief. In addition for his unique Identity Mask's trademarks, he wield a long golden pole by his right hand to show his own symbolic symbol as a god ''. The pole was shown to be able to manipulate Eternano to increases it own length. Personality Salventore literally refers himself as an invincible god. He believes he is divine and immortal, and with the authority to do so, do anything he is satisfied with. He views others(except his gangmates) as inferior to him, as a result, he appears to be fearless, arrogant and inconsiderative of others. He holds no regards on taking the lives of many, as he refers it as his godly duty, as demonstrated when he maniacally laughs after utterly destroying the Magic Databse with his gangmates. In battle, he is known for his cruel and brutal tactics. He uses his merciless and unique method of killing his victims, in which he summons killer eels to sap every bit of Magic Power his victim has without letting them feel pain or bleed, and unsummoning them after he is satisfied, leaving his victim to die without a single breath left. However, Salventore shows a kinder and lighter side of himself to his gangmates. He is often very protective of his gangmates, and views them as divine gods like himself, though he still views them as slightly inferior to him. He is even willing to sacrifice his life to save his comrades, as seen during their encounter with the two Wizard Saints, as he offered them a chance to escape with the books while he fended the two Wizard Saints alone. History Born in a noble family that were in bad terms with the Magic Council and good terms with the mafia, Salventore was often strictly treated by his elders, as they believed that he was the rightful heir of the family. By the time he was 8, he befriended the other 7 members of the current Phantom Invader, who were also born in the noble families. After 2 years, his elders mysteriously died. He and his other 5 brothers were quarreling over who would be the heir. Being utterly rejected by his brothers, he ran away from home along with the other 7 members of the current Phantom Invader and formed the thief troupe. When he was 15, he began his first mission: to infiltrate the Magic Database. The thief troupe successfully got the spellbooks they needed, though they were stopped by the two Wizard Saints, Jellal and Jura, from exiting. Offering them a chance to escape with the spellbooks, Salventore stayed back to fend off the two Wizard Saints alone. After a long battle, he managed to survive the battle, though he was unable to significantly damage either of them, and was left with major injuries before they could finish him off. Taking their mercy as an advantage, he fled into the God's Den. Soon, after reading some spellbooks, he became interested in the article of Identity Thief, and so on, he mastered it in 2 years. His first victim was apparently his younger brother, Ricky. He successfully acquired the latter's identity and abilities, as he added more identities and abilities to his arsenal over the years. Synopsis Abilities Natural Abilities '''Exceptional Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Being privileged as a child by being trained by experienced unarmed combatants, Salventore has been known to be exceptional in unarmed combat, as seen in his encounter with the two Wizard Saints, though it is noteworthy that he was unable to deal significant damage to either of them, and was left with major injuries before they could finish him off. Impressive Strength: Being heavily tortured as a child by being forced to punch through seemingly unbreakable steel walls bare-handed, Salventore has displayed impressive strength, as he managed to break through Jura's defensive earth wall with little difficulties. Another example is when he punched through magic-hardened security steel walls to get into the Magic Database Control Room. Genius-level Intellect: Though he may not look the part, Salventore has been known to be a child prodigy, probably due to his privilege as a child by being trained by exceptional teachers in the world. He has an estimated IQ of over 180, as displayed in the Magic Database infiltration, where he hacked into the Magic Database's access with little to no effort. Impressive Speed and Reflexes: Being heavily tortured as a child by being forced to run countless and unmeasurable amounts of laps per day, Salventore has displayed impressive speed and reflexes, as shown in his battle against the two Wizard Saints, Jellal and Jura, where he impressively managed to dodge many attacks set up by the Wizard Saints, along with some fatal hits. Enhanced Pain Tolerance and Stamina: Being heavily tortured as a child by being shocked by electrical eels and exposed to harmful razor sharp spikes, Salventore has displayed enhanced pain tolerance and stamina, as he was able to survive Jellal's Sema and many of Jura's attacks, though it should be noted that he was left with major injuries. Monstrous Magic Power: Having inherit the monstrous Magic Power of his ascendants, Salventore has displayed monstrous Magic Power, which is currently on pair with an S-Class Mage's. He is capable of shattering ground with little effort using his potent Magic Power. Original Magic Abilities Identity Thief 'Identity Thief '(变装贼 Henso Tonan) : Identity Thief grants the user the unique ability to take the identity and abilities of a certain person(s) by using a Magic Masks (referred as an Identity Masks). Once the user acquires the identity and abilities of a certain person(s) or it's victims, the person(s) will no longer be able to use their respective abilities and identity, which makes them faceless and powerless. Despite the magic's great abilities, the theft happens under a very strict conditions and have some requirement to fullfill : #The victim must be kept alive. Additionally, if a victim dies, an Identity Mask fades away. #The user must acquire the most valuable item of the victim and get a grip on it on either their mouth, hands, or legs. #The user must write the personal information(i.e birthday, full name, blood-type and magic abilities) of the victim on the backframe of the Identity Mask. #The user must question the victim about their magic abilities, while the victim must answer back. #All of the above must be done within an hour. Additionally, the user gains the same strengths and weaknesses of the victim, which is a major and obvious drawback. Another additional drawback is that, the user cannot take the identity and abilities of a person who has Lost Magic or Uber Magic, such as Fairy Law. Stolen Magic Abilities Spiritual Sense Stolen from his younger brother, Ricky. Spiritual Sense grants the user the ability to make the opponent's Magic Power opaque, making them much easier to analyze. After 1 minute, the Power Level and other details of the opponent will be displayed in an astral-like projection. Flight Magic Stolen from an unnamed Rune Knight at some point. Flight Magic is a variant of Air Magic and was a Caster Magic, by creating an invisible platform of Eternano on the air, the user is able to stand, sit or perform any motion on it whilst remains floating steadily in the air. In Salventore's case of usage, he can perform both Flight Magic and another Magic abilities at the same time in order to deliver an effective mid-air assaults to the target. Lightning Magic ]]Stolen from Shourin, a subordinate of the Phantom Invader. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which he can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. Earth Magic Stolen from Dice, a former Rune Knight officer. When using Earth Magic, the magicians harness the power of the earth around them to attack or defend, giving Earth Magic users a great deal of flexibility in their magic. Earth Magicians use their magic to unleash powerful earthen structures, create walls to block opposing spells, and generally use it to enhance their physical attacks—Earth Magic is intricately tied to the caster's physical motions, though a user of Earth Magic is required to remain in motion at nearly all times, only standing still long enough to launch an attack—even though most Earth Magic users are fairly slow, these motions help to retain the Earth Magic user's balance between attack and defense, using strength and defense to become both a shield and spear. Phasing Magic Stolen from Barnard, a former Rune Knight officer, Salventore was able to use the Phasing Magic. A type of Magic that enables the user to pass through solid matter as he(she) wish. The user can temporarily merges from the matter they are attempting to pass through, neither harming the user nor the matter upon exit after the usage of the magic. Keep in note that, Salventore can only apply the Phasing Magic to pass through a solid object, but not a magic based thing such as a Magic Wall or an offensive spells casted by the enemy to attack him. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Salventore's appearance is based on Enel from One Piece. *Salventore has an unusual liking for the colour crimson, because the colour reminds him of Jura's flesh that he managed to cut during his battle against the latter. *According to the author, Salventore's stats are : Category:Dark Mage Category:JustinWong Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Evil Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Characters Category:Articles in process